Danse avec moi
by MadAtika
Summary: Lorsque quelque chose tracasse Loki, il peut être sûr que son frère sera là pour lui, peu importe le problème. Thorki.


Bonjour _–ou bonsoir, tout dépend de vous._ Alors, hum...voici un OS sur le couple Thorki. Lorsque j'ai regardé le film Rain Man, la scène de la danse c'est imposée à mon esprit alors...voilà ce que j'en ai fait :p Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, que l'avis soit bon ou mauvais, il m'est utile ! ;)

Evidemment, les personnages Thor et Marvel ne m'appartiennent pas ! Je ne gagne rien en écrivant ceci –si ce n'est vos reviews :').

Bonne lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise :)

MadA.

* * *

•

Danse avec moi.

_**« Voulez-vous bien m'accompagner ? »**_ … Cette phrase résonnait encore dans sa tête, un écho lointain, perdu, interminable. Une simple question qui lui semblait irréelle. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour qu'il hoche la tête ? Il avait agit contre sa volonté, cloué sur place, agitant la tête comme un automate, une marionnette qui danse fébrilement au bout de ses fils. Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Non, il ne pouvait _pas_ reculer. Il aurait bien voulu tout annuler, mais l'étincelle qu'il avait perçu au fond de l'œil de son père l'en avait dissuadé. De la fierté ou plutôt de la joie tout du moins, quelque chose qui s'en approchait. Seulement, Loki ne voulait pas danser. Loki ne savait pas danser. Il avait toujours échappé à ces cours qu'il trouvait futile afin de se réfugier dans la bibliothèque, retranché dans son monde aux murs parcheminés, aux dessins calligraphiés de runes antiques et aux pensées magiques. Loki était capable de déchiffrer le moindre des ouvrages contenu à Asgard, Loki était capable d'exécuter un sortilège puissant et difficile, mais danser, Loki ne savait pas. L'idée d'un combat rapproché –au corps à corps donc– l'enchantait plus que de danser, son corps collé contre celui d'une femme dont il ne savait rien et dont il se fichait éperdument. Le simple fait, la simple pensée, d'être physiquement proche d'une quelconque personne l'horripilait. Comment allait-il faire pour se débarrasser de cette soirée qui était vouée à la catastrophe ? Le Dieu de la Malice n'en avait aucune idée…

Loki s'apprêta à envoyer un vase à travers la pièce quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, le coupant dans son élan. Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de reposer l'objet à sa place et dirigea son attention vers le nouveau venu. La surprise glissa sur le visage de Loki avant que son masque d'impassibilité ne reprenne sa place.

Face à lui se tenait son frère, Thor. Loki l'observa un instant puis lui tourna le dos, reportant son regard sur l'immensité de la cité des Dieux.

**« Sors,** prononça-t-il finalement, brisant le silence qui s'était installé. »

Thor n'en fit rien. Contrairement à ce que lui avait demandé –si ce n'est ordonné– son frère, il se rapprocha de lui. Ce dernier n'esquissa aucun geste, calculant la distance qui le séparait du Dieu du Tonnerre.

**« Allons mon frère !** s'exclama le blond tout sourire. **Tu ne veux pas fêter ton rencard avec ton cher frère ? Allons porter un toast !** clamait-il en exécutant d'amples mouvements de ses bras.

– **J'ai dit,** reprit Loki d'un ton calme, **sors.**

– **Pourquoi cet état si taciturne ?**

– **Ne te mêle pas de ce qui ne te regarde pas,** lui répondit-il, articulant chaque syllabe. »

Thor soupira. Il n'aimait pas voir son frère se retrancher sur lui-même, il inspira et décida de le lui faire savoir :

**« Tu es mon frère ! Par conséquent, ce qui te concerne me concerne !** Dit-il d'une voix forte, avant de se stopper pour reprendre une gorgée d'air afin de reprendre d'un ton doux, presque inaudible : **laisse-moi t'aider, Loki… »**

_**« Loki… »**_ son prénom sonnait si innocemment dans la bouche de Thor. Ce dernier ne l'appelait pas souvent ainsi, préférant le terme « mon frère » mais au fond, le Dieu de la Malice aimait entendre son prénom dans la bouche de son frère ainé. Non, il n'aimait pas ça. Il chassa cette pensée de son esprit et continua délibérément d'ignorer l'intrus.

**« Loki, parle-moi,** reprit-il. **Je n'aime pas te voir ainsi.** **Loki… »**

_**« Loki, Loki… »**_ son ton était, à présent, presque suppliant. Il l'avait à nouveau appelé par son prénom. Il ferma les yeux et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Il fallait qu'il arrête d'y penser.

La main de Thor se posa sur la frêle épaule de Loki celui-ci se raidit, un frisson parcourut son échine. Brusquement, il retira la main de son frère d'un mouvement sec de la clavicule, puis il s'écarta du Dieu du Tonnerre, comme si celui-ci l'avait brûlé. Thor le regarda se défiler, impuissant. Impuissant ? Non, il n'en était pas question. Loki était son frère et il voyait bien que quelque chose le tracassait. Il était bien décidé à l'aider, même s'il devait en venir aux mains. Le blond partit en direction de la porte, qu'il prit soin de verrouiller et de fourrer la clef au fond de sa poche. Loki le regarda, sans broncher. Il était magicien, après tout.

**« Tu ne sortiras pas de cette chambre sans m'avoir parlé,** déclara Thor en croisant les bras.

– **M'enfermer dans ma propre chambre ?** Se moqua Loki. **On ne peut pas dire que ça te met en position de force mon frère.**

– **Je t'interdis de te défiler. **

– **Et je t'obéis, c'est bien connu,** ricana-t-il en prenant place face à son frère, restant tout de même à quelques mètres.

– **Cesses les plaisanteries.**

– **J'aime les plaisanteries,** continua-t-il, un sourire collé aux lèvres.

– **Je sais que quelque chose t'embête, parles-en. **

– **Tout va très bien.**

– **Toi et moi savons que non. Quand quelque chose te turlupine, tu prends ton sourire suffisant, tu tournes tout à la plaisanterie et tu es d'une humeur grincheuse. »**

Loki ne répondit rien, scrutant son frère. Avait-il lu dans ses pensées ? Non, bien sur que non. Il méprisait la magie et passait son temps à se battre, ignorant les personnes autour de lui. Mais s'il était aussi égoïste que Loki le pensait, comment avait-il remarqué ça ? Il devait être le seul…il était le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Loki n'était donc pas qu'une marionnette à ses yeux, il était plus. Mais à quel point ? Il aimerait le savoir. Il pourrait le savoir. Les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme…mais cela impliquait qu'il plonge son regard dans les yeux océan de Thor et ça, il ne pouvait y songer. Ses yeux étaient profonds, envoutants, deux abysses bleutées dans lesquels on y plongeait, sans plus jamais en sortir.

Loki secoua sa tête, évacuant les soudaines pensées qui venaient de l'assaillirent. Puis, il capitula. Il baissa la tête, le sol devenant soudainement intéressant et murmura :

**« Je ne sais pas danser. **

– **Pardon ?** fit Thor qui n'avait pas entendu.

– **Je…**

– **Tu ?** L'incita son frère.

– **Je ne sais pas danser !** cria-t-il à l'intension du plancher. »

Les yeux de Thor s'écarquillèrent, puis il se pinça les lèvres pour contenir son éclat de rire. Loki lui lança un regard discret, et le blond ne pût contenir son hilarité. Le Dieu de la Malice le fusilla du regard. Thor reprit difficilement contenance, essuyant une larme qui perlait au coin de son œil.

**« Excuse-moi,** dit Thor entre deux bouffées d'air. »

Devant l'air renfrogné de Loki, il se calma puis reporta un regard sérieux sur lui.

**« Vois-tu,** commença-t-il d'une voix vantarde, **tu as devant toi le meilleur danseur de tout Asgard ! »**

Un sourire n'acquit au coin des pâles lèvres du brun.

**« Et, étant généreux, j'accepte de partager mes talents avec toi…Viens par là,** lui fit-il signe en se plaçant près de la fenêtre. »

Hésitant, Loki s'avançât et se plaça face à son frère, évitant soigneusement les yeux envoutants du Dieu.

**« Lève le bras gauche, à mi-hauteur. Maintenant, mets ton autre bras autour de ma taille.**

– **Pardon ?**

– **Tu veux danser, oui ou non ? »**

Loki ne répondit rien, s'exécutant péniblement. Thor fit de même, et prit la main gauche du brun dans la sienne. Il regardait ailleurs, refusant de se faire englober par le regard magnétique de l'homme –oui, il n'était plus un enfant– en face de lui –ou plutôt collé à lui.

**« Imagine une chanson lente, douce…qui t'envoute, te fait voyager. Ensuite, mets ton pied à l'endroit où ta cavalière aura retiré le sien. Tu réitères le mouvement, en allant là où tu veux, en avant, en arrière, en exécutant des cercles. »**

Chaque fois qu'il énonçait un exemple, il l'effectuait, initiant ainsi son jeune frère à la valse. Lorsque ce dernier parut assez à l'aise avec ces mouvements de bases, Thor décida d'augmenter un peu le niveau.

**« A présent, tu peux faire tourner ta cavalière. Ça à son effet,** sourit-il avant de lui expliquer. »

Loki eut du mal à le faire tourner puis, après quelques essais, il s'en tirait plutôt bien. Heureux, Thor se mit à fredonner une chanson, entraînant Loki dans une valse effrénée. Le blond le fit tournoyer avant de l'attirer contre lui, sans que le Dieu de la Malice ne puisse opposer de résistance. Il était à présent plaqué contre le corps musclé du Dieu du Tonnerre qui semblait ne plus vouloir le lâcher. Un nouveau lancé, il fut de nouveau contre le corps de Thor, sentant son cœur malgré son épaisse armure. Puis, les yeux de Loki rencontrèrent ceux de son frère et son regard partit vers une destination de non-retour. La danse continuait toujours…

* * *

•

Après, vous pouvez imaginer ce qu'il se passe après. Après tout, la chambre est fermée à clef...;)

La bonne journée !

PS : Non Klaine's Love, je ne suis pas une Thorki shippeuse. :p


End file.
